L'Art et la Manière de changer l'Histoire
by IamMay
Summary: Alors que son monde s'était écroulé, Harry Potter eut le droit a une seconde chance.. Entouré d'une fine équipe, le monde n'a qu'a bien se tenir car Harry Potter va tout chambouler. UA, OC


De trop nombreuses fois, l'idée de tout recommencer avait hanté ses pensées. Comme un mirage a chaque gueule de bois, trop irréaliste et pourtant si tentant.

Et si, et si, probablement les deux mots les plus séduisants lorsque notre vie entière de barre en cacahuète, non ?

Inutile de le nier, et pourtant, on finit tous par réfreiner cette idée, cette hypothèse folle selon laquelle on pourrait quitter ce monde pour repartir à zéro.

Tous sauf les plus déséspérés. Comme lui.

Héros, Survivant, Marionette. Oh oui Harry Potter voudrait pouvoir tout recommencer.

À 40 ans, alors qu'il ne pensait certainement pas vivre aussi vieux, le bilan de sa vie était pour le moins désastreux. Manipulé depuis le jour de sa naissance, il avait frôlé la mort tellement de fois que lorsque Ronald Weasley avait retourné sa baguette contre lui, il avait accueillit le sort de mort avec un soulagement non-dissimulé.

Et enfin, il avait été plongé dans le noir.

Autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rouvrir les yeux, et encore moins dans une pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Son premier réflexe fut de saisir sa baguette qui était fortuitement toujours dans son holster, et de chercher le moindre indice quant à sa localisation.

Apparemment, il s'était réveillé allongé sur un canapé d'angle bleu turquoise, dans un salon moldu, à en juger par la présence d'un home cinéma, pourtant l'atmosphère était bien différent des demeures moldues qu'il connaissait.  
A sa gauche se trouvait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur ce qui semblait être un immense terrain, et à sa droite une ouverture sur un hall d'entrée avec d'imposants escaliers.

\- Oh Harry, ça va ? S'inquiéta une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas alors qu'une inconnue apparaissait dans son champs de vision.  
Inconnue vers qui il dirigea d'office sa baguette, cela va sans dire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Demanda l'auror, tenant toujours la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en joug. Cette dernière semblait avoir la vingtaine, vêtue d'une robe grise assez légère, visiblement moldue, avec un chignon relativement décoiffé et des grandes lunettes rondes, similaires aux siennes d'ailleurs.

\- Du calme chaton, range tes griffes. Tu es en sécurité, on est chez moi, personne ne te veut de mal. Garde tes questions pour le moment, tu dois probablement être affamé, suis-moi. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant avant de sautiller jusqu'à une grande cuisine ouverte.

Si il ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopté, Harry avait horreur d'être impoli et se redressa donc pour suivre l'inconnue.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune femme scrutait le contenu de son frigidaire avec nonchalance.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire mutin, et une boite dans les mains.

\- Oh, moi c'est Molly, du coup tu veux manger quoi ? J'ai un reste de tortilla et de quoi faire une salade, ça irait ? Dit-elle alors que son interlocuteur la dévisageait comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser.  
Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et commença a s'affairer sans plus lui prêter attention.

Dans la tête du gryffondor, les questions fusaient à une vitesse folle, lui promettant une migraine qu'il n'allait pas oublier de si tôt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'une question en particulier parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, la jeune femme le devança en s'installant à table avec deux assiettes, composées d'une espèce d'omelette aux patates avec du chorizo et une salade avec des morceaux d'avocats.  
Un plat plutôt exotique pour le sorcier qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à elle avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon, je me doute que ça doit cogiter là dedans, commença la jeune femme avec le sourire, aussi je vais essayer d'être claire et concise.  
Oui, tu es mort, et oui, je t'assure que c'est comestible, c'est même plutôt bon parait-il. Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière, du moins pas dans le sens où toi tu l'entends, oui je sais pas mal de chose te concernant, je suis là pour te guider et t'aider avant ta seconde chance, mais on en parlera plus tard. Tu vas traîner dans mes pattes un moment, donc autant me tutoyer, mais si tu y tiens tu peux m'appeler Votre Altesse. Si tu as des questions, je tâcherai au mieux d'y répondre, mais plus tard, pour le moment, mange.

La tête encore plus surchargées de questions, Harry s'exécuta et commença à manger.

En fait c'était même plutôt bon.. Et Merlin qu'il avait faim..

Une fois leurs assiettes terminées, dans un silence quasi religieux, la susnommée Molly débarrassa rapidement et fit signe à Harry de la suivre jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

\- Là haut, c'est les chambres et les salles de bains. C'est plutôt facile de se repérer, ne t'en fais pas. Ta chambre c'est Nairobi, la mienne c'est Bogota, ta salle de bain c'est Dubaï, et la bibliothèque est marquée bibliothèque. Si tu peux te cantonner à ces pièces là ce sera super pour l'intimité de tout le monde. Au rez de chaussé, du coup tu as vu la pièce de vie, qui fait donc salon-salle à manger-cuisine, de l'autre côté des escaliers, il y a l'openspace, avec les ordinateurs, des bouquins par dizaines, et une salle d'entrainement.  
Tu peux te balader sur le domaine, ya pas de soucis, évite juste le jardin d'hiver, du côté de la cuisine, car c'est un peu mon atelier et c'est en chantier.  
Normalement tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans ta chambre, si tu as faim, le frigo est toujours pleins, et si pour le moment nous ne sommes que tout les deux, les autres vont arriver dans la semaine et tu auras tout le temps de les rencontrer.

Autant dire que pour Harry, ce fut beaucoup trop d'information.  
Il pâlit soudainement et tomba dans les pommes, alors que Molly levait les yeux aux ciels.

Pourtant cette fois-ci elle avait tenté de ménager son invité..


End file.
